dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo (episode)
Turbo is the sixth episode of the fourth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot With Eustace and 257 Squadron now at the works, the other engines are left working even harder to keep the railway on track. Meanwhile, Raymond is getting worn out hauling the express trains to London every day, and one day he asks Mr. Dark for a rest. Mr. Dark reveals that he is purchasing another main line diesel to help Raymond and that it should be ready for the following day. Later that day, Mr. Dark heads down to Colhapper with Cammer where there are a few diesels waiting at the depot there. Two of the diesels start bullying another, larger diesel with a prominent stutter, and Cammer tries to stand up for him, only to be taunted for his size. The diesels are shocked, however, as Mr. Dark chooses the larger diesel, who introduces himself as 40008, having never had a proper name before. Mr. Dark brings Cammer and 40008 back to Galen Junction and the new arrival is introduced to Raymond, who recognises him from his days in York. Mr. Dark asks Cammer to double head the next train to Merecombe with 40008 in order to show him the line. Before they leave, Raymond and Cammer try to suggest a proper name for him, but they cannot come up with a suitable one. 40008 finds the line to be a lovely one, but as they continue on their journey, he starts feeling hot and bothered. This ends in trouble on Upway Bank when 40008's engine suddenly gives out emitting a lot of smoke, leaving Cammer to haul the train up the hill alone. When they get back to the sheds, they soon discover the problem: 40008 has been fitted with an experimental turbocharger, and this has been giving him problems since it was installed. Mr. Dark decides to have the turbocharger removed, increasing his reliability. As he walks away, Cammer suddenly laughs, having come up with the best name for the diesel: Turbo. He likes this name, and so they make it his official one, letting the other engines know when they arrive at the sheds that night. Turbo soon becomes a reliable performer again, and is delighted to finally have a name. Characters * Dave * Raymond * Colin * Cammer * Turbo * Glendarroch * The Class 33 * Mr. Dark * Marcus Michaelson * Brian (does not speak) * Eddie (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Allan (cameo) * The Class 24s (cameo) * Theo and Otto (mentioned) * Sir Eustace Missenden (mentioned) * 257 Squadron (mentioned) * Lord Dark (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe * Walschurch * Galen Junction * Colhapper * Galen Junction Shed * Lake * Walschurch Viaduct * Upway * Upway Bank * Manston Fore * Merecombe Shed * Axley (mentioned) * Soma (mentioned) * York (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Turbo. * This is the only episode in the series to feature Lake station. * This is the first episode in the series to reference the original founder of the line, Lord Dark. Episode * Turbo on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes